


Plain Sugar Donuts

by 27twinsister



Series: Ace Week 2020 [7]
Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Asexual Character, Donuts, Gen, Halloween, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Haruto likes donuts more than people.
Relationships: No Specified Relationships
Series: Ace Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984576
Kudos: 5





	Plain Sugar Donuts

Haruto didn’t really care about...well, there was a lot of things.  
He didn’t really care about girls. (Or guys, for that matter.) Or relationships in general. Not like he hated them, he just...didn’t care. They were boring. But if his friends were in relationships, he was happy for them.  
He also didn’t have much attachment to the holidays. Since he was a wizard, of course there would inevitably be jokes about Halloween being his favourite holiday.  
But Haruto didn’t really have a favourite holiday. Holidays were just...okay.  
And on Halloween, he still got his plain sugar donut like he always did. That was all he cared about.  
Well, and of course he cared about giving people hope and defeating the Phantoms, and about his friends, but that was different. Of course he cared about all that.  
But on a more day-to-day less personal level, Haruto only cared about one thing: having a plain sugar donut.


End file.
